23 tiny wishes and A hope
by SatinemoOn
Summary: Hello guys! A final fantasy pairing of Zack fair and Aerith Gainsborough...after aerith sent her last letter and finally realize that her first love is already gone..Guess this was her final thoughts about him...XD.


_DISCLAIMER:_

Hello guys!! A final fantasy pairing of Zack fair and Aerith Gainsborough...after aerith sent her last letter and finally realize that her first love is

already gone..Guess this was her final thoughts about him...XD.

By the way...

I'm not the owner of the final fantasy.. Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix does...

Okay so here we go...ENJOY…

* * *

_23 tiny wishes and one hope_

I wish I were free to hold your hands

And say that I'm yours,

I wish I had the courage

To prove that its you where I belong,

I wish I had the power to love

To have you forevermore,

I wish I could kiss you

So you will know how much I care,

I wish we could look at the sky together

So I could have the chance to listen to your dreams,

I wish I could heal your soul

Where all the marks of sufferings lay,

I wish I had the power to touch you

So you will have the courage to move on,

I wish I could talk to you

So you would hear all of my dreams for the two of us...

I wish I could give you angel's wings

So you could have the freedom you've been dreaming of,

I wish I could hear your voice

So my soul would always be at peace,

I wish I could laugh with you all the time

So you will know how happy I am when you're around,

I wish we could sell the flowers together in Midgar

So everyone would possess the smile the two of us always had,

I wish I could whisper to the wind

So you will hear my thoughts,

I wish I could be the one to comfort you

Whenever you are sad,

I wish I have the power

To make you happy even if there's no tomorrow,

I wish I could tend the flowers with love and care

So whenever you come back, I'll be giving you one as a present,

I wish you don't have to go

Because my heart breaks into pieces seeing you do so,

I wish you could stay with me

And live contentedly in my arms,

I wish I could stay beside you

And whisper how much I love you,

I wish I could look straight into your soft blue eyes

So you will read my mind,

I wish you could hear my every breath

So you will know how they quickened whenever you're around,

I wish I had the power to stop the time

So the memories wouldn't fade when I'm with you

I wish I had the chance

To express the feelings I want you to know,

And at last…

I wish you were here SOLDIER,

I wish you were here right beside me where I can feel you...

Wish you were here fulfilling my 23 tiny wishes...

Or even just one...

That one wish is to spend your lifetime with me...

But...

What can I do?

I can't run from the truth...

That whenever I open my eyes...Reality struck my soul...

You're gone. And that you'll never be back...

Because I don't have the power to turn back time...

Luckily...

I'm still wearing pink...

Remember what I promised Zack…

That I would always wear pink while waiting for your return...

I'm not hiding Zack...

It's just that it helps me ease the pain

And that even after I've sent that 89th and last letter to you...

I still have hope...

A hope that someday,

Though I don't know when or how..

We will meet again...

And I want to be ready for that time to come...

Thank you Zack...for letting me love you the way I only know how...Though I was not given of a chance to express the feelings I have..I would like to take the opportunity to say that..

I love you SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair…

with all my heart and soul…

-Aerith

* * *

A/n:

So what do you think??

I love Zack x Aerith pairing... (Guess that's why my heart broke when he died at crisis core)

This is actually the first fanfic I've ever submitted...

Though I started writing when I was I guess grade 6... Guess I only had the courage today!!

Well never mind about that...

But please review...I accept request, advice and criticisms… (Though don't be too harsh...T.T)

Thank you and god bless!!

Signing out,

Satinemo0n_03


End file.
